


Evermore: Percabeth one-shots

by booklover15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover15/pseuds/booklover15
Summary: These are a series of one-shots based on Taylor Swift's new album- Evermore.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	Evermore: Percabeth one-shots

**WILLOW**

**Annabeth and Percy are 24 years old and living together in New York while attending Grad school. What happens when Percy gets a job offer?**

_Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind_

_Head on the pillow, I could feel you sneakin' in_

_As if you were a mythical thing_

_Like you were a trophy or a champion ring_

_But there was one prize I'd cheat to win_

Percy was extremely anxious about his impending conversation with Annabeth. He was dreading it but he needed to do it for himself and their relationship. Since he was 12 and discovered that he was a demigod, Percy had always thought about others and never did anything for himself. He had given up any kind of normal life to save the world multiple times by risking his own life. It was what he had to do and he had been willing to do it.

But now things should be different, he thought as he walked home, his hand clutching an envelope tightly. The letter inside the envelope had the power to change his future and make him truly happy. After graduating from the college in Camp Jupiter, Percy and Annabeth had decided to try and have a normal life so they had been doing their Master's degree from NYU and following their passions. They were about to graduate in a month and Annabeth had already found an amazing job as an architect.

Percy had been working on his thesis in the library when Professor Jones had come to see him. She had offered him a job as a researcher in the Galapagos islands for 2 years. It was his dream job as he would get to work with the world's leading biologists and learn more about marine iguanas. He had been thrilled when he had heard the news but then he thought about Annabeth.

He used his key to open the door and realized that Annabeth had still not come home. He texted her and she replied to him by saying that she was still at work. He decided to make them a nice meal which would pleasantly surprise Annabeth before she heard his news.

The door opened just he finished setting the table and Annabeth entered the apartment looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, how was your day?" Percy asked as he went up to her to give her a kiss.

"It was okay. I had to encounter an annoying monster on the way home but he was very weak.", Annabeth said nonchalantly.

"Don't jinx this. We haven't had much trouble with them lately and I really want that to continue."

"You made dinner? Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Even after all these years, Annabeth's nickname for Percy had stuck and Percy loved it.

"No problem Wise girl, come on let's eat."

Percy had never been this nervous which was saying a lot since he had basically fought with every Titan and evil god ever. He mustered up all the courage he could and cleared his throat before starting the conversation.

"So, I have some news", Percy began nervously.

"Really? What?", Annabeth asked curiously.

"Uh- I actually got offered an amazing job."

"Oh, my gods! That's amazing Percy. I'm so proud of you." Annabeth got up from her chair and rushed to give a tight hug to Percy.

"Thank you so much Annabeth but the job isn't here."

"Oh, where is it?"

"The Galapagos islands for 2 years." Percy said with a sigh.

"What?" Annabeth was visibly shocked and Percy was pretty sure that her mind was in overdrive at that point.

"I don't know what to do. You know that I'm not good at making decisions so I just really your help.", Percy said quietly.

"Percy, I can't choose for you. You're an adult and you need to take these decisions on your own. So, if you want to leave me alone for two years then fine, leave.", Annabeth shouted and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.

Percy was surprised beyond words and It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. He reprimanded himself for being such an idiot. A lot of people had left Annabeth in her life, so it was only natural for her to assume that he would do so too but that thought had never even crossed his mind. Annabeth was everything to him and he would never leave her.

After completely comprehending what had happened, Percy started following Annabeth. He ran as fast as he could but he couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to give her some space but after about 3 hours he got worried. He had tried calling and texting her but she had not replied so he had called her friends to see if she was with them but she wasn't. His last resort was to call his mom because she usually understood Annabeth better than he did.

He dialled her number on the landline which they owned since it attracted fewer evil creatures.

"Hi Percy", Sally said pleasantly

"Hey mom, I need some advice"

"Sure. About what?"

Percy explained the entire situation to her and she listened carefully.

"First of all Percy, I would just like to say that I'm very proud of you for getting the job and secondly you're such an idiot. Annabeth must be at Camp Half-Blood to blow off some steam."

"Why didn't I think of that?", Percy groaned

"It's ok honey. You guys just need to talk and you have to assure her that you aren't leaving her."

"Don't you think that I should give her some space right now?"

"No, you guys need to talk. You forget sometimes that even though she's very strong, she can still be a little delicate about certain situations."

"Thank mom, I love you."

"Love you too honey. And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You better make Annabeth happy because if you don't, I'll be very mad."

"I will mom, at least I'll try my best.", Percy said with a laugh and hung up the phone.

He needed to make things right as soon as possible. He rushed to the camp and immediately went to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen so he asked one of her siblings where she was but she didn't have a clue.

_Wait for the signal, and I'll meet you after dark_

_Show me the places where the others gave you scars_

_Now this is an open-shut case_

_I guess I should'a known from the look on your face_

_Every bait-and-switch was a work of art_

He finally found her next to the lake, looking at the sunset. He had known her since she was 12 but she still managed to take his breath away.

"Hey", Percy said softly

Annabeth looked startled as he turned her head to see him. She didn't say anything and turned her head back.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I brought the subject up, but don't you think for a second that I would ever leave you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." said Percy, as he took a seat on the sand next to Annabeth.

"Do you know what the worst time of my life was? After everything I've been through- all the fights, all the people who have betrayed me, everything, the worst time of my life was when you were missing. Those months were worse than Tartarus for me. I can't stay away from you Percy, I just can't. You aren't just my boyfriend; you are my best friend. I never thought that I would ever be able to trust someone after Luke, but you changed that and I am so grateful for that but if you leave me too, I won't be able to handle it.", Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and was quiet for a while.

"I won't go. You mean more to me than anything else. I'll find some other job.", said Percy with determination in his voice. He had been looking forward to it more than he cared to admit but he would do anything for Annabeth.

_The more that you say, the less I know_

_Wherever you stray, I follow_

_I'm begging for you to take my hand_

_Wreck my plans, that's my man_

_You know that my train could take you home_

_Anywhere else is hollow_

_I'm begging for you to take my hand_

_Wreck my plans, that's my man_

"You won't do anything of that sort Percy."

"What? Why?", Percy said with panic in his voice.

"Because you'll take the job and I'll come with you.", Annabeth said simply.

"I can't let you do that Annabeth. What about your job and your family?"

"I just have to work on designs so I'm pretty sure that they'll let me work from home and I'll travel as often as I have to. Besides, you are my family Seaweed Brain and we came here because of me so now it's my turn to go somewhere for you."

"But you had a 5-year plan and this certainly wasn't in it. You knew what you wanted in life, are you just going to throw all of that away?"

"You can wreck my plans any day Percy. I am still going to achieve all my dreams but I only want to do that with you."

"I love you Wise Girl."

…..

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that guys liked this one-shot. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**The next one will be based on champagne dreams. Follow the story to get an update about the next chapter.**

**I am sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
